Truth or Dare?
by SheWhoIsCool
Summary: Dan hosts a Cahill reunion. That is all. Rated T for future Dares... And no you sickos it is not what you think... May contain Amian, Danalie (shudder), and possibly Jamy... well other pairings too but I cant really list them right now. R&R is compulsory! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world, aliens, and whoever happens to be reading this. This is just a story that popped into my head… Anyway…yep that is about it. I need ideas for other Truths or Dares… So please review with your thoughts and who should do them… I will give credit btw… Thank you to Fizzibango and Shewhoisawesome for helping me with truths and dares…..**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES…. Yet (mwahahahahahaha)**

'Nooooooooo!' Dan pretended to faint melodramatically.

'Come ON dweeb, it's just for TWO days, jeez, plus, Fiske says that you should start to take charge more…' Amy tried to haul Dan up to his feet (key word…. Tried)

'I don't want to host a Cahill reunion, besides, what's wrong with Nellie?'

'Ugh… get up! Nellie's gone to visit her grandmother on her 99th birthday! She can't just do that next year you know.' Amy gave up on trying to lift floppy Dan.

'I hate you.' He threw his obnoxious sister a death glare worthy of batman **(A/N: or Alfred… inside joke).**

'How will I live with myself? Go upstairs to change; people will be here soon.' Amy shoved a protesting Dan up the staircase. Some of the Cahills started to arrive. The Holts, the younger Kabras, The Starlings, Jonah and his Dad, And the Rosenblooms all walked through the door. But by then, Dan had planned out two days of torture…

Dan led the younger Cahills into the den; he closed and locked the door. 'Who's up for a game of truth or dare?' Dan chuckled deviously. The girls agreed and pretty much sat down straight away. The guys' faces paled. Dan only played truth or dare when he was in the mood for torment. But they were ambushed by female Cahills as soon as they tried to make their way to the front door. 'Okay, so Dan, you start.'

'Natalie, truth or dare?'

Natalie crossed her arms over her chest. 'Dare'

'Kiss my big toe…'

It was Natalie's turn to go white. 'W-what if I don't wanna?'

'You have to, you chose Dare.' Dan took off his red converse and socks, he wiggled his toes at Natalie 'Kiss. My. Toe. Or are you too weak?'

That did it. Natalie squeezed her eyes shut and kissed Dan's big toe. Then she recoiled and started running around in circles screaming 'EWWWWWWWW!'

After a good half hour of mental breakdown, she chose her next victim. Natalie smiled sweetly: 'Amy, truth or dare?'

Amy was scared… for her life. 'Truth'

'I was hoping you'd say that… your boyfriend isn't here, is he?'

'No…'

'If you were cheating on him, out of the people in this room, who would it be with?'

'Ummm…' Amy turned tomato red.

Both Jake and Ian seemed more interested in the conversation. 'Jake I guess…'

Ian was appalled. Jake grinned from ear to ear.

'My turn. Errr… Ian, truth or dare?'

'Dare' He said confidently – not that that would last

'Sneak around past the adults get caught and asked what your doing you have to say very seriously "I lost my teddy. I must find him but my imaginary friends told me you weren't to be trust so I had to - OH MY GOD WHY DID I JUST TELL YOU THAT?! AHHH DON'T HURT ME MR HUMBLES!" and run screaming from the room' Amy was triumphant.

'If glares could kill, Amy you would've been dead a long time ago…' Sinead laughed as Ian marched away to do his dare. 'Ted, go after him to make sure he actually gets caught.' Ted nodded and followed Ian out of the room. They heard a slam, and some shrieks before the pair of them fell back into the room. Ted was rolling around laughing, and Ian was gasping for air. 'They… tried… to… give… him… medication!' Ted barely got the sentence out.

Ian sat down without a word.

'Jonah. Truth or dare?'

'Dare'

'Run around the manor with your pants **(A/N: trousers, whatever) **on your head screaming, "I am awesome, check out my hat!" for 3 minutes'

'I. Hate. You.' But Jonah complied. Three minutes later he was back and was VERY peeved.

'Okay.' He rubbed his hands 'Dan, truth or dare?'

'Dare'

'Make get me pudding from the kitchen. Oh and on the way… you have to stack and pretend to seriously injure yourself before springing to your feet and asking if they've seen your sanity… Then you walk away to get my pudding.'

'Okay!' Dan smiled… this was going to be fun.

'While he's gone, can I take his turn until he comes back?' asked Hamilton.

'Okay… pick your victim.' Amy gestured around the room.

'Natalie… truth or dare?'

**Sorry if you think it's short... to be fair it is the first chapter... soooo you like? tell me if not. I appreciate criticism.**

**R&R please **


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY I haven't updated in like, forever…. It's just school and homework and well… I didn't have time! So please don't hit me with gnomes, socks, or breath mints…**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the 39 clues… poo**

'Dare' as soon as she said it, Natalie regretted it. It was one thing to play truth or Dare with her friends back in London, where everyone usually picked truth and was terrible at dares **(A/N: unless you are or know Shewhoisawesome) **But it was a completely different thing to play Truth or dare with Americans who usually picked dare and were equally good at truths.

Hamilton paused to think for a while. 'I dare you to cross dress and play a really gay guy for the rest of the game'

Natalie flinched. 'Can I do another dare?'

'No.'

'But where do I find boys' clothes?'

'You can take some of Dan's' Amy piped in

Seeing, no way out of this, Natalie groaned and went to change.

As soon as Natalie left the room, Dan strolled back in, pudding in one hand. He chucked it at Jonah, who caught it and dug in. 'So… my turn…' Dan looked around: who'd not had a turn? Then he had an idea. 'I give my turn over to Amy.' Dan crossed his arms over his chest.

Amy looked around. 'Sinead. Truth or dare?'

'Dare'

Amy took a piece of paper and a pen and started scrawling names on it. She ripped the paper up, tipped the fruit out of a basket and put the bits of paper in the basket. 'Pick a name out of this, and you have to kiss whoever you pick.'

Sinead knitted her eyebrows together and threw Amy a death-glare. But complied and put her hand in the basket.

Natalie swung the door open. She was wearing Dan's clothes, her hair was tied up in a bun, and her eyes burned with hatred. Dan seemed to realize she was wearing his clothes. 'Hey! What do you think you're doing?'

'Ask Hamilton. He was the one who dared me.'

'Ah, ah, ah. Gay voice, remember?' Hamilton waggled his finger in her face.

Natalie repeated the statement.

'Better.'

'Soooo, what's like, happened since I left…'

'Sinead is about to pick a name out of the basket, and she has to kiss whoever she picks' Reagan informed Natalie from across the room.

Sinead pulled her hand out of the basket, whirled around, and kissed….

**Guess who? I am evil… I won't be updating for at least 3 days so please don't kill me. R&R with ideas for dares and vote (via reviews) for whom Sinead should end up kissing. I'll do the one with the most votes…**

**A) Hamilton**

**B) Jonah**

**C) Dan**

**D) Ian**

**E) Atticus**

**F) Jake**

**Just vote with the letter plz… you have 24 hrs before voting closes….**


End file.
